grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Raid 4.2: The Opposition Strikes Back
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear with 3 or less party members *Clear Dungeon without a Tank *Use Hero Special Skill 0 Times *Clear within 5 min The Opposition Strikes Back Description "There are still thousands of imprisoned people in the Purgatory who are opposed to Heitaros. Rescuing them will be a huge blow to the Heitaros' army." Dialogue Veigas: Anti-Heitaros Alliance? Dio: Yes. The strength of the New Hardliners led by Heitaros is too strong. Dio: Now the old Hardliners and Moderates have no choice but to join forces. Veigas: Haha! Now that's a funny idea! Sieghart: You brat... Veigas: I'm sick of being with you guys, almost as much as how sick I am of Heitaros. Veigas: I want to twist your head off, like right now. Sieghart: I should not have rescued this brat. Dio: What can you do when the power is sealed? Veigas: Augh... Dio: Plus, many of your men have already been purged. Dio: If you want, you can fight Heitaros alone and die like a dog. Dio: Of course I'm betting you won't be able to get out of here. Ever. Veigas: ...... Dio: But, I do not think that you are that stupid. Veigas: Damn it... Veigas: Alright then! I will cooperate until I regain my strength. Veigas: But once we've dealt with Heitaros, it's going to be your turn. Dio: Try it if you can.. Sieghart: I have a bad feeling about this. ---- Dio: There are still many people here who can be our strength. Dio: We can't sneak out of here together with all of them. Dio: Let's break them all out and start a revolt in this prison. Sieghart: Great, it's just getting better and better. I am sick of you two demons already! Veigas: I am willing to help you, how about I help you die? Sieghart: Ha! Try as you wish. Dio: Both of you should stop talking about such useless things! Dio: It seems like they are not ordinary guards, but Heitaros' armies. We must be careful. Sieghart: Do not give orders as if you were a captain, you disgust me! ---- ???: Hey! Randy: I've been watching you from here, you guys smash and destroy everything in your way. Veigas: What are you? Randy: Me? I am a bounty hunter for the prison. Dio: What is a bounty hunter like you doing locked up in prison? Randy: Are you asking a prisoner to confess his crime? You truly don't want a pleasant answer, do you? Randy: If you continue to smash around like this, the safety device of purgatory will be activated soon. Sieghart: Safety device? Randy: It is a device that grants a reinforcement spell upon the prison guards. Sieghart: Reinforcement spell... sounds.... annoying... Randy: Well, if you release me, I'll stop them from activating. Randy: And I may be able to steal one of them. Dio: I was going to release all the prisoners anyway. Dio: There's no reason to not release bounty hunters. Randy: Alrighty then! I shall give you a gift as a token of my gratitude! ---- Sieghart: Is that...? Randy: These are the reinforcement spells that will be used on the guards. Randy: You can only take one, so think twice and choose wisely. Randy: Make it quick, you won't get any of them if you're too late! ---- Randy: So, let's start over. ---- Lime: If you all have faith, hope will surely come. Lime: Justice must win by the power of the Goddess. ???: Yes, we can do it! ???: The Goddess.. Sieghart: What is she doing here? Dio: Uh..., Prideful demons seek salvation from the Goddess... Lime: Oh! Sieghart! Lime: Everyone!! Finally an emissary of salvation has arrived! Lime: He is one of the Grand Chase seniors that I have mentioned. ???: Our Savior is.. ???: Thank you, Goddess. Sieghart: Why the heck are you being held captive here? Lime: Ah... I arrived here in this Demon World, alone, from the Dimensional Chasm and... Lime: I tried to spread the grace of the Goddess while waiting for the others. Lime: They said these are illegal religious activities or something... Yeah... Sieghart: Typical... Veigas: Are we in a circus? We have a bounty hunter, and now a Goddess... Veigas: I'm already looking forward to what's coming next. Lime: No way, are you? Lime: Senior... What's going on? Sieghart: Ah... I feel lazy to explain... Lime: You're kidding... Lime: Even this villain is impressed by you! Sieghart: Ah... not that... Veigas: Yeah, this is getting crazy. Dio: We don't have the luxury of time. Let's move on to the next. ---- Tekarion: Rebellion? That's quite unexpected. Beholder of Oblivion: That's right. Intruders from the outside are letting the prisoners free. Tekarion: Then, why not just clean them all out? Beholder of Oblivion: We- well.. It's... as more time passes, more prisoners are being released free... Tekarion: I think we should set the Fire Dragon cannons at the top of the Purgatory. Tekarion: Well... We could just wipe them all out here. Tekarion: Please don't, it is too narrow here and you might destroy everything. Tekarion: What a shame. It would have been nice to get a taste of blood again. Lime: Why is he talking to himself? Sieghart: Rather, look, is he... Dio: Yeah. I can feel tremendous power from him. I see. Veigas: Of course, he's the master of the purgatory. Dio: Are you talking about Tekarion? Veigas: Yes. One of the Spirit Lords, the Dragon of Fire and Ice, Tekarion. Sieghart: Dragon? Like Innadril, the Spirit Lord of the Storm? Veigas: What? You're telling me that you didn't know that the Spirit Lords are dragons? Sieghart: Y- yes! Of course I knew that. Lime: Yes! Of course! 600 years worth of wisdom! Sieghart: Ugh... you should not talk about... Dio: Huh? Are you only 600 years old? Veigas: 600 years, are we talking about a time for nap? Sieghart: Shut up! Age doesn't matter! Sieghart: But why is the Spirit Lord possessing the prison of the demon world? Veigas: Originally this is the boundary between the spirit world and the demon world. Veigas: There were owners on both sides... Veigas: 10,000 years ago, Duel killed the demon master in this place. Veigas: Since then, Tekarion is the only one remaining here. Sieghart: Duel... ---- Vega: Ah... My Altair-ing. You are awesome today as well. Vega: Seems it was a great shooting session. Altair: Ah... it's too chilly and there is nothing to do here. Altair: At first, it was good cause it seemed a prison-concept shooting session. Altair: I wish I could go back soon. Vega: No, no way... Lime: Oh?! Over there! I found the weird people! Vega: What? You guys... Vega: I don't care who you are, just do not disturb me and my Altair-ing's precious time! Sieghart: Oh, well, I appreciate you setting me free. Sieghart: Then should I tell you to have a wonderful time... Altair: Oh! That's Veigas! Veigas: What? You guys are the men working for Heitaros! Veigas: Good. I'll throw your heads in front of Heitaros! Altair: Magical! Miracle! Guilty Seven Pink of Lust! Altair! Vega: Guilty Seven Blue of Jealousy, Vega! Sieghart: What are you guys doing all of a sudden? Altair: It's a shout for when you encounter enemies, it's a rule! Altair: I do not know how you managed to escape, but I will not be defeated against a person who is sealed and can not use his strength! Veigas: Even if I am sealed, it is a piece of cake to deal with insects such as you guys. Vega: How are you saying such harsh words against my Altair-ing... Vega: I will have no mercy on you! The Shape of Human Description "Trip to Purgatory." Dialogue A Tip you must know while playing! Select Select one out of 4 buffs. The selected buff will be applied to the heroes during the next section. All unselected buff will be applied to the Enemies. Beholder of Oblivion The Beholder of Oblivion has high Magic Defense and attacks through a summon. Try to defeat the Beholder directly instead of struggling with a summon. Annotations *'Spirit Lord' (정령왕) is the recurring term used to describe beings such as Tekarion and Innadril. However, the translation uses two different terminologies, 'Lord of the Spirit' and 'Spirit King'. For consistency, 'Spirit Lord' is preferred by this Wiki. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story